Un an dans la vie d'un couple
by Yeliria
Summary: Le titre parle... Juste un peu de banalité, ce qu'il peut se passer dans la vie d'un couple sur Atlantis. Ronon/Amelia
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai retrouvé de vieilles fics en nettoyant mon ordi alors je profite pour les partager. Depuis quelques mois je n'ai plus le goût d'écrire, peut être cela reviendra t'il.

Même si cette fic est écrite je ne vais pas publier tout en même temps.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

...

 **Un an dans la vie d'un couple.**

La première fois que Ronon Dex avait débarqué dans ses quartiers au milieu de la nuit, Amélia savait ce qu'il était venu chercher sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Son attitude le lui criait. Les mains plaquées de chaque cotés de l'encadrement de la porte, son corps légèrement courbé, il la regardait avec un air de chien affamé sur le visage.

« Amélia »

Son nom était un grognement caverneux dans sa bouche. La voix de Ronon était éraillée par la fatigue. Il avait passé sept ans à courir sans pouvoir prendre de repos. Et maintenant même si il s'était installé dans sa nouvelle maison, Atlantis, l'instinct de runner ne le quittait jamais. La façon qu'il avait de se déplacer, toujours sur ses gardes malgré son attitude détendue. Quand il se battait chacune de ses attaques étaient emplies de fureur. Il était un combattant.

Sous son armure de guerrier étaient enterrées de vieilles blessures mais Ronon faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer. Jamais, aucun sentiment ne laissait deviner l'homme qu'il avait pu être avant, sur Satéda. Il était facile de penser que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et qu'il était indestructible mais finalement il était juste un homme avec ses peurs et ses douleurs. Amélia le savait, elle le comprenait.

Sans quitter son regard elle tendit sa main, l'invitant à la rejoindre dans son lit.

Cette première nuit ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois. La première fois il avait expié sauvagement toute sa frustration. La seconde avait été plus douce, ils avaient prit le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre dans de délicieuse caresses. La dernière fois était lente, puisant dans leurs dernières réserves d'énergie. Amélia s'était ensuite allongée contre lui et l'avait regardé dormir. Il était risible de voir ses pieds dépasser du lit mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il s'était endormi sur le ventre, un bras ceinturant la jeune femme, l'autre reposé à coté de lui. Sa respiration était calme. Jamais Amélia ne l'avait vu aussi paisible.


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite à mon histoire... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même négatif.

J'ai pris quelques libertés concernant le personnage d'Amélia mais on en connaît si peu sur elle.

...

« J'étais marié »

A cette déclaration, Amélia leva les yeux vers son amant, continuant tout de même à souffler sur son thé. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées sur son lit en face de Ronon. Il adoptait la même position, appuyé contre la tête de lit, sa tasse de thé oublié sur la table de chevet.

« Tu t'es marié jeune » Murmura-t-elle.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il venait la voir tout les soirs et la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sa vie. Elle était heureuse qu'il la choisisse pour se confier.

« Les militaires satédiens avaient tendance à mourir jeune. » Grogna-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Nous ne voulions pas perdre de temps. »

« Comment s'appelait-t-elle ? »

« Méléna »

« C'était un soldat aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, clairement intéressée de découvrir son amant.

« Non. » Un doux sourire fendit les lèvres de Ronon avant de disparaître aussitôt. « C'était une guérisseuse. Elle est morte dans une explosion. »

« Je suis désolée Ronon. » Souffla-t-elle sincèrement.

Le satédien leva les yeux vers la jeune terrienne assise en face de lui et hocha la tête. « Je l'ai vu mourir et la seule chose que je pensais à cet instant c'est qu'elle ne verrait pas Satéda tomber. »

La tristesse peu commune dans les yeux de Ronon lui serra le cœur. Elle reposa sa tasse sur le coffre derrière elle et glissa à califourchon sur les jambes du guerrier.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour Satéda, tu as combattu pour ta planète. Tu es un héros, Ronon. » Amélia posa sa main sur sa joue avant de poursuivre. « Méléna le savait et moi aussi. »

« Merci » Murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme et ses mains fermement crampées à sa taille.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire avant de se pencher vers sa bouche tandis que les mains de Ronon trouvaient déjà une façon de lui retirer sa chemise. Près d'eux leurs tasses de thé refroidissaient.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite suite... Ce n'est que de courtes scénettes, la dernière sera un fic plus longue.

...

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers la fenêtre, plongeant la pièce dans une douce chaleur. Ronon était allongé dans la longueur du lit tandis qu'Amélia s'étalait au travers, sa tête reposée sur le ventre de son amant. Leurs mains liées, ils profitaient d'un moment de tendresse encore nus de leur ébat.

« Où serais-tu si tu n'es pas arrivé sur Atlantis ? »

Amélia fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la question. Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il venait chaque soir lui rendre visite, un mois depuis qu'il avait commencé à rester jusqu'au matin.

« Je suppose que je ferais toujours la même chose qu'avant. Je servirais mon pays sur une base de l'armée. » Répondit-t-elle après quelques minutes en jouant avec les doigts de Ronon machinalement.

« La Terre te manque ? » Demanda le satédien en entendant un peu de nostalgie dans la voix de sa maîtresse.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder et haussa les épaules. « Bien sur qu'elle me manque mais ma vie est ici maintenant. »

Ronon sourit en caressant sa joue puis il écarta une mèche de cheveux tombée devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Il l'enroula autour de ses doigts avant de la faire retomber ce qui fit rire Amélia. Au cours de ces six semaines il avait développé une sorte d'affection pour les longs cheveux bruns de la militaire et ne manquait jamais une occasion de les toucher. Ils étaient doux et sentaient bon l'amande.

« Je serais toujours un coureur. » Murmura-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est possible. » Acquiesça-t-elle ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. « Mais je suis contente que nous soyons ici. »

Il caressa tendrement son visage en souriant légèrement. Il voulait vraiment laisser derrière sa vie d'avant mais parfois encore maintenant il se réveillait la nuit en sueur avec cette boule au ventre qui l'avait suivit durant toutes ses années. Il était marqué par les Wraith.

« Moi aussi » Souffla-t-il.

Elle baisa son pouce quand celui-ci frôla ses lèvres. D'une grâce féline elle remonta se blottir contre Ronon, dans son sens, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Tu peux te reposer maintenant. » Souffla Amélia en faisant référence à la fuite constante qu'il avait vécue durant sept ans. « Tu es à la maison »

Ronon soupira d'aise et vint caresser le bras qui entravait son torse du bout des doigts. Elle avait raison. Là, allongé dans le ce lit, le corps chaud et doux de la jeune femme blotti contre lui, il était à la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Amélia tapa du pied en soupirant, les bras croisés devant son tiroir. Rageusement elle activa son oreillette.

« Ronon, tu pourrais venir à mes quartiers. Maintenant ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

« Ouais. » Répondit simplement Ronon avant de couper la communication, laissant la jeune militaire s'indigner seule dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle pestait encore devant ses affaires, Ronon entra dans la chambre sans même s'annoncer. Ils partageaient leurs nuits depuis deux mois et demi mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de sonner à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut Amélia sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le satédien devait probablement venir de la salle d'entraînement car il était en sueur et portait négligemment un linge. En d'autres circonstances elle lui aurait probablement sauté dessus mais cette fois elle n'était pas d'humeur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Agressa Amélia en brandissant l'une de ses culottes.

Ronon regarda le sous-vêtement puis leva un sourcil sexy sur elle. « Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, ce sont tes affaires. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. En cet instant elle souhaitait vivement avoir la capacité de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire. Cet homme la rendait folle.

« Très bien. » Elle agrippa un objet dans le tiroir et le brandit devant Ronon. « Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que _ca_ fait dans mes affaires ? »

Nullement gêné, le satédien récupéra l'arme qu'elle lui tendait et vérifia si elle était chargée avant de la remettre à l'endroit où il l'avait caché le matin même en ignorant le regard noir de sa compagne.

« Les munitions sont dans le carton dans ta penderie » Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'armoire en question

« Et le reste ? » Demanda Amélia en haussant les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien Ronon et savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une arme. Il aimait avoir des solutions de secours.

Ronon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et défia la jeune femme de toute sa carrure. « Il y a des couteaux sous ton lit, deux stunners, là et là » Dit-t-il en désignant d'un regard les endroits stratégiques où étaient cachées les armes. « Un beretta sous l'oreiller et pis y'a quelques explosifs dans ta salle de bain. »

Amélia écarquilla les yeux dans l'incrédulité. Il avait bien dit explosifs ?

« C'est ma chambre, pas une armurerie. » S'écria-t-elle en mettant fermement ses poings sur ses hanches montrant à Ronon son mécontentement. « Tu ne peux pas planquer des armes partout sans me le dire ! »

Il pencha la tête en la regardant fixement. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les règles de la Terre ne s'applique pas sur Atlantis. Tout peut arriver ici et je veux être près en cas de problème. »

« Et tu as caché des armes dans toutes les pièces de la cité ? » Renvoya sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

Ronon haussa les épaules. « Tu ne dors pas dans les autres pièces. »

Considérant un instant son point de vue elle finit par soupirer. Comment pouvait-t-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne se souciait que de sa sécurité ? Cependant elle tenait à fixer certaines règles.

« Bon. Je vais te proposer un marché ok ? » Annonça-t-elle plus calmement, laissant à nouveau ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle prit le grognement qui lui revint comme un acquiescement. « Tu peux laisser deux armes dans cette chambre mais je veux savoir précisément où elles se trouvent mais je ne veux rien DANS mon lit... Et tu retires les explosifs. »

Il resta le regard plissé dans une mine peu satisfaite et Amélia sut qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la partie concernant les explosifs mais avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter elle leva un doigt menaçant.

« Je suis très sérieuse Ronon. Et la prochaine fois que tu as des idées pareilles tu viens m'en parler d'abord. » Imposa-t-elle, faisant grogner d'approbation le satédien. Incapable de lui en vouloir elle sourit finalement. « Et puis si vraiment tu veux que je sois en sécurité tu n'as qu'à rester. »

A cette proposition alléchante, le regard de Ronon changea et son visage grave laissa filer un sourire. Il valait bien mieux que toutes les armes du monde. Il était temps de sceller les termes de leur contrat.

 _A suivre... Si vous le voulez ._


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisant trois mois et une semaine qu'ils passaient leur nuit ensemble et leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne. Tout le monde avait finit par comprendre lorsque leurs gestes de tendresse étaient devenus plus intimes, une main dans le dos pour passer la porte ou un baiser sur le front après un entraînement. Le couple n'avait jamais nié les faits mais il ne s'était pas étalé à expliquer la situation à leurs amis, préférant garder cette aspect de leur vie privé. Ils avaient compris.

« Vous devriez aller dormir un peu Amélia. » Murmura le Dr. Beckett, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle détourna son regard pour voir le visage inquiet de son ami penché vers elle. « Il ne va pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures voir quelques jours. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant du moindre changement. »

Amélia força un sourire à la sollicitude de son ami. « Merci Carson mais je préfère rester près de lui »

« Vous avez besoin de repos » Commença l'écossais en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune femme. « Lorsqu'il sera réveillé il aura besoin de vous alors vous devez garder vos forces. »

Le regard de la jeune femme retomba sur l'homme allongé dans le lit devant elle. Ce n'était pas commun de voir Ronon entouré de blanc et de vert à l'infirmerie, elle avait plus l'habitude de le voir couché dans le noir et mauve de son lit. Si elle faisait abstraction de tous les tuyaux qui l'entourait et du bandage couvrant sa poitrine qui trahissait les impacts de balles il semblait simplement dormir.

« Je vais bien. » Assura la jeune militaire en hochant la tête. « Je veux juste rester ici, s'il vous plait Docteur. »

A l'énonciation de son grade Beckett soupira dans la défaite. Il connaissait bien Amélia et rien ne la ferait sortir de la pièce même pour un cours moment. Voyant la jeune femme reporter toute son attention sur le moindre signe de la part de Ronon il s'éloigna, gardant tout de même de loin un œil sur elle.

A nouveau égarée dans ses pensées, Amélia perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'une tasse de café apparaisse dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme leva le regard sur son visiteur.

« J'ai pensé qu'un petit remontant vous ferez du bien » Murmura la voix de John. « Carson m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas aller dormir. »

Amélia acquiesça en prenant la tasse tendue. « Merci Colonel. »

« Pas de problème. » Il hocha la tête avant de sourire. « Chewbacca m'en voudrait à mort si il savait que je n'ai pas pris soin de vous pendant qu'il était hors course. »

La jeune femme sourit franchement à l'humour de son supérieur et il se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir changé les idées si ce n'est qu'une seconde.

« Ecoutez Banks » Reprit Sheppard voyant la jeune femme à nouveau absente. « Nous sommes rentrés dans les temps, Beckett a dit qu'il allait aller bien alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est résistant. »

« Je m'inquiète toujours pour lui » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait entendre ca »

Amélia regarda tristement le colonel. « C'est pour ca que je ne lui ai jamais dit »

John fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux d'ordinaire si pétillant et joyeux de son amie embué de larmes. Ce n'était pas normal, rien de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était normal. Partageant la peine de la jeune femme, John posant amicalement un bras sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui, lui offrant quelques minutes de réconfort.


	6. Chapter 6

_Une petite suite qui arrive._

 _VampsOnCrack : Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Myrtille94 : Je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire. J'ai du rire en le lisant au vu du chapitre qui suit. Tu vas sans doute comprendre pourquoi mais es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir pirater mon pc ? ;)_

...

Ronon sourit devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui lorsqu'il entra dans le mess. Sa compagne était assise à une table un peu en retrait du brouhaha causé par les militaires en pause et tenait Torren sur ses genoux. Elle riait de concert avec l'enfant en agitant son nounours. Il aurait dit qu'elle lui mimait une histoire que le petit garçon de sept mois semblait apprécié.

« Salut » Annonça-t-il doucement en arrivant près d'eux.

Avant de laisser sa compagne répondre il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. N'appréciant pas que l'attention de la jeune terrienne ne lui soit plus entièrement consacrée, Torren lâcha un cri de protestation qui fit se séparer le couple. Ronon passa doucement sa main sur la tête du bambin avant de s'asseoir à coté d'Amélia

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui garde Torren ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant au bébé.

« Ce grand garçon n'a pas voulu dormir cette nuit alors j'ai proposé à Teyla de le garder un moment pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu »

Ronon hocha la tête en ramassant le jouet que Torren venait de lâcher. « On va faire un tour ? »

« Ca c'est une bonne idée. » Joyeusement elle souleva Torren au dessus de sa tête dans une petite imitation de l'avion. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis jeune homme ? » Pour seule repose le bébé éclata de rire en mettant ses mains dans sa bouche. Amélia le rassit sur ses genoux en riant et regarda son amant. « Je crois qu'il est tenté par une petite ballade. »

Le satédien se leva et tendit les bras vers Torren. « Je vais le prendre un peu ».

Le cœur d'Amélia se fendit en regardant Ronon prendre délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Torren apprécia le changement de hauteur et le signala d'un cri avant de trouver un nouvel intérêt dans les dreads du guerrier qui ne semblait pas dérangé par les tiraillements. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils formaient un 'nous' depuis quatre mois.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ronon en notant l'insistance de la jeune femme.

Amélia hocha la tête en souriant. « Rien. Alors M. Dex, avons-nous une destination ? »

Le satédien glissa la main libre dans celle de la jeune terrienne et l'attira vers la sortie du mess.

« McKay a dit qu'il y avait un dauphin près de la jetée. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais on peut aller voir »

Se mettant en route, Amélia entreprit d'expliquer rapidement à Ronon ce qu'était un dauphin en s'arrêtant parfois pour ramasser l'ours en peluche que les petites mains de Torren avaient bien de la peine à tenir en plus des quelques mèches de cheveux du satédien qu'il refusait de lâcher.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la jetée ils eurent la surprise de découvrir non pas un _oscedor_ comme les nommaient les satédiens mais deux. Les mammifères étaient un peu près de la même taille et de la même carrure que ceux de la Terre. En réalité leurs seules véritables différences tenaient à leurs deux nageoires dorsales qu'ils exhibaient fièrement hors de l'eau et à leur couleur qui tirait sur le bleu azur.

« Wow, ils sont magnifiques ! » S'exclama Amélia en s'appuyant contre la balustrade. « C'est bizarre qu'on en ait jamais vu avant »

Ronon haussa les épaules en faisant pivoter Torren dans ses bras afin que le tout-petit puisse assister au spectacle. « C'est la saison des reproductions. »

« C'est drôle mais il a fallu que je sois à 30 millions d'années lumière de chez moi pour voir des dauphins ailleurs qu'à la télévision. » Sourit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil au satédien.

Torren commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Ronon en essayant d'accrocher la veste d'Amélia

« Je crois qu'il te veut. » Annonça le guerrier.

« Bonjour bonhomme. » Accueilli Amélia avec un sourire en le reprenant dans ses bras. Comme Ronon plus tôt elle le tourna dos contre sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse regarder l'océan et pointa les dauphins du doigt. « Tu as vu là-bas, les oscedors ? Oh, regarde comme ils jouent. Ils sont beaux n'est ce pas ? »

A voir sa compagne parler au bébé avec tant de douceur, semblant être parfaitement heureuse, les pensées de Ronon se perdirent loin de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Lorsqu'il était avec Méléna ils avaient vaguement abordés leur avenir mais n'avaient jamais eu le temps de concrétiser leur désir, les Wraith avaient détruits Satéda avant. Il avait ensuite enterré ses rêves de vie de couple et de famille pour passer les sept années suivantes à courir. Mais le destin avait mis Amélia et Atlantis sur sa route, lui permettant de reprendre espoir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Amélia en caressant doucement la joue de Ronon pour le ramener.

Ronon lui sourit en se pencha pour l'embrasser. « A nous »

« Quelque chose dont tu as envie de parler ? »

« Pas maintenant. » Le satédien glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la militaire et la serra contre lui. « Mais plus tard nous devrons parler. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se laissa aller confortablement contre le torse puissant de son amant et soupira de bien être. Sur l'océan lantien le soleil se couchait dessinant de magnifiques arabesques dorées sur l'eau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le bébé dans ses bras qui était bien calme depuis quelques minutes et sourit en le voyant endormi, serrant dans sa petite main l'un des doigts que Ronon lui avait donné.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos commentaires... Une petite suite..._

 _..._

Depuis toute petite Amélia aimait regarder le ciel illuminé de millions d'étoiles la nuit. Parfois il lui arrivait de quitter sa chambre alors que ses parents étaient profondément endormis et elle allait s'allonger dans le jardin de la maison pour contempler les astres. C'est une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu même sous un autre ciel. Ronon le savait et connaissait l'endroit où il pouvait la retrouver lorsqu'elle désertait leur lit au milieu de la nuit.

Allongée sur le sol de la jetée nord, les reflets de lune de Lantia découpant sa gracieuse silhouette, elle était perdue dans les constellations pégasienne. Ronon prit quelques secondes pour la contempler. Elle était la première personne qu'il voyait le matin et la dernière qu'il regardait le soir depuis quatre mois et trois semaines mais il la trouvait toujours aussi envoûtante. Il finit par la rejoindre après quelques minutes sans faire de bruit. Doucement il s'allongea à cotés d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, restant totalement hypnotisée par les flammes dansante dans les cieux. Le sourire qu'elle esquissa lui suffit comme accueil. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et rejoignit son attention.

« Qu'est ce que tu vois ? » Demanda Ronon. Il connaissait parfaitement le petit jeu auquel elle se prêtait et trouvait ca plutôt amusant.

Amélia pointa une petite série d'étoiles qui semblaient se courir après. « Regarde, là bas il y a un dragon qui déploie ses ailes. Et ici c'est une rivière qui fait paisiblement son chemin jusqu'au fleuve. »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'expression perplexe qu'affichait Ronon. Les sourcils froncés il regardait le ciel n'y voyant que l'hypothétique menace Wraith qu'il avait craint toute sa vie. La jeune femme esquissa finalement un sourire et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ex-runner. Oubliant le dragon et la rivière il déposa un baiser sur son front, recueillant avec confort le soupire de bien être de sa compagne. Elle regardait toujours le ciel en appréciant la présence du guerrier.

« Ronon ? » Commença-t-elle doucement après quelques minutes. « Laquelle de ses planètes est Satéda ? »

Le jeune guerrier reporta son entière attention sur le ciel et chercha attentivement son monde. Il avait demandé une fois à Zelenka de lui la montrer afin qu'il puisse la regarder lorsqu'il repensait à sa vie d'avant. Cependant il fut surpris par la simplicité avec laquelle Amélia le lui avait demandé. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait il lâcha un soupire.

« Tu vois l'étoile bleu là bas ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un point bleuté dans le ciel. La militaire se pencha encore plus vers lui afin de suivre le tracé exact de ce qu'il lui montrait. « C'est Satéda. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en contemplant cette étoile particulière qui scintillait dans le ciel. Elle semblait être une toute petite flamme étreinte par un tourbillon de flambeaux. Soudainement elle se surprit à penser que chaque étoile avec laquelle elle 'jouait' avait une histoire derrière sa lueur. Celle de Satéda était bien triste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au guerrier à ses cotés sans pouvoir imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Ronon ne laissait rien paraître, le regard toujours rivé sur sa planète, mais elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire crispée.

« Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère me disait que lorsqu'une personne que l'on aime nous quitte une étoile prend vie dans le ciel et elle continue à veiller sur nous de là-haut » Murmura Amélia en reportant son attention sur l'océan astral.

Considérant avec attention la légende qu'Amélia lui racontait, il demeura silencieux, les yeux encore perdus dans l'immensité des cieux. Peut être avait-elle raison. Peut être que ses compagnons veillaient sur lui. Méléna…

Amélia sentit les doigts de Ronon resserrer sa prise autour des siens dans un remerciement muet. Désormais pour lui le ciel n'était plus seulement annonciateurs des Wraith, il était, à travers les yeux de la jeune femme, un espoir.

...

 _Je suis désolée pour ma vision du monde des morts dans les étoiles, c'est très personnel mais c'est ainsi que j'ai expliqué la mort à mes deux enfants pour qu'ils comprennent._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci de me suivre et pour vos gentils commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur, j'apprécie énormément._

...

Avachi sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, Ronon jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'immense pendule du mess qui indiquait l'heure terrienne. Deux heures avaient passés depuis son arrivée et sa compagne n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Cette fois sa patience atteignait ses limites. D'un bond il se leva et traversa la salle d'un pas déterminé pour se rendre au transporteur.

Il savait précisément où la chercher dans l'immensité d'Atlantis. Si cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait quasiment pas vu sa compagne c'est qu'elle travaillait sur des transcriptions anciennes qui avaient été retrouvé dans la bibliothèque. McKay et Zelenka en avaient urgemment besoin afin de reconfigurer certains paramètres de la cité et il semblait que la jeune militaire pouvait les y aider alors elle ne pouvait être qu'au bureau des scientifiques. Arrivé à la porte il se félicita de ses déductions en la voyant assise sur un tabouret, ses doigts tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier et ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Tu es en retard » Annonça Ronon sans une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« En retard pourquoi ? » Reprit-t-elle sans détourner son attention des textes anciens.

Ronon hocha la tête en souriant. Il était clair qu'elle était perdue dans son monde depuis un bout de temps. Durant ces cinq mois et demi passés avec elle il n'était pas rare qu'il doive venir la chercher lui-même.

« Depuis quand t'as pas pris de pause ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à coté d'elle.

« Ca dépend… » Enfin elle leva son regard sur lui et lui adressa un sourire. « Quelle heure est-t-il ? »

Sans attendre de réponse Amélia se replongea dans son travail. Lentement le satédien glissa de son tabouret, faisant penser qu'il allait repartir mais sans crier gare, il fit basculer sa jeune compagne sur ses épaules comme un sac de farine. Prise par surprise Amélia lâcha un cri.

« Ronon ! Repose-moi à terre immédiatement ! » Protesta-t-elle vivement.

Malgré les tapes qu'elle lui assénait et ses vives contestations Ronon quitta le bureau en la tenant fermement sur ses épaules, se contentant de la réajuster lorsqu'elle glissait à force de s'agiter. Ignorant les regards mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de l'équipe d'Atlantis il se dirigea vers le mess avec sa précieuse charge. Sachant que personne n'oserait intervenir la jeune femme finit par se résigner et soupira en se laissant aller. A quoi bon vouloir se mesurer à Ronon ? Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cafétéria, Ronon se contenta de resserrer sa prise d'une main, saisissant un plateau qu'il garnit de nourriture de l'autre. Jugeant sa victuaille suffisante il regagna la table où Sheppard et Teyla étaient assis, assistant avec amusement au spectacle. La jeune athosienne récupéra le plateau tandis que Ronon déposa doucement la jeune femme sur la chaise avant de prendre place à coté d'elle.

« Je crois qu'on a encore quelques chapitres sur le comportement à avoir avec une femme à voir »Lança un Sheppard taquin.

« Avec mon respect, Colonel, celui sur les hommes de Cro-magnon aurait mérité d'être vu plus tôt » Grogna Amélia en jetant un coup d'œil à son compatriote et supérieur avant de revenir croiser le regard défiant de son amant. « J'avais encore du travail. »

« Mange d'abord ! » Ordonna Ronon en glissant l'assiette devant elle.

Notant qu'elle contenait tous les aliments qu'elle préférait, même les fruits si rares de Maneria, le courroux d'Amélia perdit en puissance. Ronon se comportait parfois comme un ours mais il était sans doute l'homme le plus attentionné qu'elle connaissait.

...

 _J'ai pris quelques libertés avec Amélia mais on en connaît peu sur elle et je la voyais pas rester assise derrière sa console à longueur de journée donc j'ai voulu l'occuper différemment._


	9. Chapter 9

_Encore une petite suite... L'année avance tranquillement pour notre jeune couple_

 _Quelques erreurs se sont glissées dans le chapitre précédent et je m'en excuse... Voila la preuve que je ne dois pas écrire plusieurs choses à la fois. Tout a été corrigé... Si d'aventures vous trouvez les mots salade ou pâtes, pas d'inquiétude je serai juste en train d'écrire ma liste de courses en même temps ^^_

 _Alice-Tora : Encore une fois merci pour les commentaires que tu me laisses régulièrement. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu apprécies. Et encore milles excuses pour le chapitre précédent. Tu as très bien fait de me signaler mon erreur._

 _Guest : Merci à vous de me laisser un petit mot je suis contente que cela vous plaise._

...

Amélia venait de retirer ses chaussures lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte lui annonça un visiteur surprise. Enfin pas si surprenant si on comptait que Ronon était le seul à avoir un accès libre à ses quartiers. Un sourire lumineux sur le visage, la jeune femme se tourna pour accueillir son amant.

« Salut toi co… »

La fin de sa question se perdit dans la bouche de Ronon alors qu'il la plaquait sauvagement contre le mur. Elle hoqueta de surprise sous la fougue du satédien avant de laisser sa langue envahir sa bouche dans un soupire. Entre deux assauts il grogna durement.

« Tu es à moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retira la chemise portait, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce sans s'en formaliser. Ses mains inquisitrices étaient partout sur elle pour la dévêtir et la caresser, ne lui laissant pour seul répit que lorsqu'elles se crampèrent à ses fesses pour la soulever. D'une seule puissante poussée, Ronon la fit sienne accueillant avec délectation le gémissement qu'elle lâcha à son oreille. Dans une symphonie de cris et de plaintes menées par une danse sauvage, le couple atteignit les sommets d'un plaisir brûlant. Le souffle haletant, le satédien enfuit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, relâchant doucement la pression qu'il avait mit sur elle durant leur ébat. Sans quitter l'antre chaud dans lequel il reposait il marcha jusqu'au lit, usant de ses dernières forces pour installer la jeune femme confortablement dans les draps.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as mis en colère cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'il s'allongeait à ses cotés et drapait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je t'ai vu parler avec Lorne. » Lâcha simplement le satédien.

La jeune femme ravala un sourire à la mine grognon qu'affichait son amant. Elle avait passé toutes les nuits des 6 mois et trois dernières semaines avec Ronon mais il se montrait toujours jaloux de la complicité qu'elle partageait avec le major. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant leur arrivée sur Atlantis, et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Est-ce que tu vas réagir comme ca à chaque fois que lui et moi on va se parler ? » Taquina Amélia

Le satédien raffermit possessivement sa prise autour d'elle en grognant. « Y'a des chances. »

« Bien mais je te préviens lui et moi on est ami alors ça risque d'arriver assez régulièrement. » Provoqua-t-elle à nouveau, parfaitement consciente des risques auxquels elle s'exposait.

Hormis son passé commun avec sa compagne, Ronon appréciait le major et il avait conscience que l'amitié qu'ils partageaient était importante pour elle. Amélia se jouait de lui en le lui rappelant.

« Ne me cherche pas Amélia ! » Imposa Ronon.

La jeune terrienne, sachant qu'elle atteignait les limites de son amant, ne put retenir un sourire aguicheur. « Ou sinon quoi ? »

D'un mouvement agile Ronon fit rouler la jeune femme sous lui, lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Sans laisser la moindre chance à la militaire il attaqua sa gorge, laissant sa marque sur elle alors que les gémissements de plaisir commençaient à emplir la chambre à nouveau. Elle était à lui.


	10. Chapter 10

En voyant l'eau s'infiltrer dans la pièce Amélia fut prise de panique. Elle se tourna vers Ronon avec un regard effrayé. Ce dernier tentait encore, de toute sa rage, d'ouvrir les portes malgré la mise en quarantaine de la cité.

« Ronon… L'eau… » Balbutia la jeune femme en tentant de garder son calme.

La satédien regard un instant ses pieds noyés avant de relever son regard sur sa compagne. Il avait rarement vu autant de peur dans ses yeux. L'eau montait vite dans la pièce et il ne trouvait aucun moyen de sortir sans aide extérieur. En deux enjambées il rejoignit la jeune technicienne prostrée dans un coin de la pièce sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant aux genoux. Sans effort il saisi ses hanches et la souleva pour la poser sur le bureau afin de gagner un peu d'hauteur.

« Reste calme on va sortir d'ici. » Assura le satédien en caressant la joue de la terrienne pour la rassurer. « Je suis sur que McKay est déjà en train de chercher un moyen d'ouvrir ces portes. »

« J'espère que t'as raison parce que l'eau est glacée et elle monte rapidement alors on va pas tenir longtemps là-dedans. » Précisa la jeune femme, d'ordinaire optimiste.

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre la mort sans rien faire. » Il sortit son blaster et tira plusieurs fois sur le mur en espérant pouvoir faire fondre la structure mais en vain.

Cette fois ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le scientifique arriverait assez vite à déverrouiller les portes sinon ils étaient condamnés. Déjà Ronon était immergé jusqu'au torse l'obligeant à nager dans l'eau glacé pour retourner vers la table où Amélia se trouvait.

« Il faut qu'on fasse sauter cette porte. » Grogna-t-il en regardant autour de lui afin de trouver de quelque chose pouvant les y aider.

« Je suis pas contre l'idée mais je me promène pas avec du C4 dans mes poches » Ironisa Amélia avant de soupirer. « C'est exactement pour ca que j'étais réfractaire à vivre sur une cité perdue au milieu d'un océan. On m'a dit que c'était un lieu sur, et ben voila la preuve que non »

Initialement les boucliers auraient du tenir le coup mais pour une raison inconnue, ils avaient lâché. Les deux étages inférieures avaient été inondés en quelques secondes. En y réfléchissant bien c'était une chance que les portes se soient refermées, cela leur avait sans doute donné un peu de temps. Mais à quoi bon. Pourtant debout sur la table Amélia devait maintenant agiter ses membres afin de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Protecteur Ronon enserra sa taille, lui évitant ainsi de perdre ses forces même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Cette idée le terrifiait. Ils partageaient leur vie depuis huit mois mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginé une telle fin à leur couple. Mourir sur le champ de bataille oui mais pas noyé dans le sous-sol de la cité des anciens. L'eau submergeait presque totalement la pièce maintenant, ne leur laissant que quelques centimètres d'air.

Réalisant la fin Amélia regarda une dernière fois son amant. Elle était trempée mais Ronon pouvait distinguer les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle était effrayée. Ignorant ses propres craintes il l'embrassa doucement. Un dernier baiser, une bouffée d'oxygène, un adieu. L'eau les emportait.

L'eau les emportait ! Un tourbillon, violent et rapide. Les portes étaient ouvertes, les entraînant vers la sortie alors que l'eau se vidait, leur permettant de reprendre leur air. Ils étaient vivants.

Ensemble.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

je suis navrée du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ces petites scénettes. Honte sur moi...

la gentille review reçue hier m'a rappelé à l'ordre.

Meialy : Merci pour ton commentaire. Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et vu que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu le déclic, ce chapitre ( même court) est pour toi.

Alice- Tora : Merci de me suivre et de commenter régulièrement.

...

Amélia jeta un regard partagé entre incrédulité et amusement à Ronon. « Vraiment ? »

Il savourait l'expression du visage de la jeune terrienne, la douceur de ses traits et ses courbes harmonieuses mises en évidence par la simple tunique athosienne qu'elle portait. Il trouvait finalement quelques avantages aux missions de courtoisie comme les appelait Sheppard. Parfois les peuples alliés les conviaient à des célébrations comme les athosiens ce soir. Amélia avait donc revêtit une robe traditionnelle que Teyla lui avait offerte. Elle était magnifique dans le grenat de l'étoffe.

« Je ne vais pas poser mes mains sur toi » Affirma-t-il. « Je te le promet »

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la moue déçue du satédien et hocha finalement la tête.

« D'accord »

Ravi de l'approbation de sa compagne Ronon la plaqua contre le mur de la hutte, la maintenant que par la seule pression de son corps. Amélia lâcha un petit cri de surprise qu'il étouffa dans sa bouche. Puissant et sauvage il rompit la barrière des lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir provoquer son égale dans un combat acharné. Reprenant ses esprits la jeune femme posa ses mains sur le torse de Ronon afin de le repousser doucement pour se soustraire à son étreinte.

« Ronon ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Ignorant le ton qui se voulait ferme de sa compagne, il relança un assaut tout aussi passionné. Évitant de justesse ses lèvres carnassières la technicienne tourna la tète, obligeant le satédien à se rabattre sur la peau de son cou, ce qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

« Tu avais promis ! » Rappela Amélia, les yeux rieurs.

« J'ai promis sans les mains. » Se défendit le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur la porte de chaque coté du visage de Amélia. « Je n'ai rien dit au sujet de ma bouche. »

Amélia éclata de rire discrètement en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ronon, lui donnant sa bénédiction à ses caresses. Jamais en neuf mois et demi ils n'avaient su résister.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien en cette période de vacances.

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires qui me font un bien fou et m'encourage à me remettre à l'écriture.

Une petite suite qui nous rapproche inexorablement de la fin.

...

Son corps était en sueur de l'heure passée à s'entraîner avec son amant mais elle devait rester concentrée. Ils partageaient leur vie depuis onze mois et cela en faisait dix que Ronon tenait à l'entraîner personnellement. Elle était douée mais le dernier assaut du satédien la mit à terre, son corps puissant au-dessus d'elle.

D'instinct elle tenta de se dégager même si ses chances d'y parvenir étaient nulles. Ronon la tenait fermement. Partant du principe que lors d'un combat tous les coups étaient permis elle glissa son genou entre ses cuisses mais il s'appuya un peu plus contre elle pour bloquer son attaque et elle le sentit. Il était dur contre son bas-ventre.

« Ronon… Tu devrais… » Balbutia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Un grognement l'interrompit et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter Ronon se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres fougueusement. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de la jeune femme et celle-ci lâcha un gémissement en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du satédien. Ronon se suréleva légèrement, donnant un à-coup pour les faire rouler sur le tapis. Amélia se retrouva à le chevaucher alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses hanches et dans son dos, rendant leur étreinte plus passionnée.

Un raclement de gorge venant de derrière eux les interrompit. Amélia soupira alors que Ronon relâchait la pression qu'il maintenait sur sa nuque pour la garder à lui. Tout deux se tournèrent vers les intrus. En reconnaissant Sheppard et Teyla, tout sourire, la jeune femme enfuit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

« Allez vous-en ! » Grogna Ronon en taquinant la gorge de sa compagne, peu enclin à mettre un terme à leur 'entrainement'

« Sérieusement les amis, c'est une salle commune, pas un endroit pour… »

Le satédien tourna la tête à nouveau vers le colonel et réitéra durement. « Allez vous en ! »

Amélia se défit de l'étreinte de son amant juste assez pour voir Teyla saisir le bras de Sheppard.

« John, nous devrions les laisser. » Sourit l'athosienne

« Maintenant ! » Ajouta fermement Ronon.

Sheppard hocha finalement la tête. « Bon, je vais fermer la porte mais n'oubliez pas que d'autres marines aimeraient pouvoir s'entraîner alors … »

« Dehors ! » Gronda le satédien en regardant avidement sa compagne

« D'accord, d'accord, on s'en va. » Acquiesça Sheppard en levant ses mains en guise d'apaisement avant de se laisser entraîner par l'athosienne alors que le couple les ignorait à nouveau.

Sans plus de retenue, Ronon et Amélia reprirent là où Sheppard et Teyla les avaient interrompus et tant pis pour les marines dont le colonel leur avait parlé. Aucun d'eux n'oserait s'aventurer dans la salle d'entrainement aujourd'hui.


	13. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous,

Avec pas mal de retard voici la fin de cette années dans la vie d'un couple. Merci pour vos précieux commentaires.

...

Union surprise.

Amélia se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en soupirant. Elle venait de changer trois fois de vêtement et n'était toujours pas satisfaite du résultat. Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une lycienne voulant impressionner le quaterback de l'équipe de foot et elle détestait ca. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi pour un homme. Ronon n'est pas n'importe quel homme, se rappela-t-elle. En effet il était le premier depuis longtemps pour qui elle avait de réels sentiments. En réalité depuis le premier jour le guerrier l'avait attiré par sa force et sa puissance. Elle avait ensuite appris à connaître l'homme.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils formaient un « nous » et ce soir, pour la première fois, Ronon l'avait officiellement invité à diner sous les conseils de Sheppard. Il est vrai que le romantisme ne faisait guère partit des qualités de Ronon alors elle était fermement décidée à profiter de ce moment.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas le carillon de sa porte lui annonçant l'arrivée de Ronon. Le satédien du réitérer et faire preuve de patience. En temps normal il aurait certainement fait appel à Mackay pour déverrouiller la porte ou encore il l'aurait défoncé lui-même mais depuis quelques temps il semblait s'être légèrement calmer. C'était l'un des effets que la jeune femme avait sur lui.

« Salut » Annonça joyeusement Amélia lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit la porte. « Désolée je n'ai pas entendu »

« J'ai pourtant sonné trois fois » Rétorqua Ronon sans aucune réprimande dans la voix, tripotant nerveusement le petit fourreau de soie qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Oui je sais mais j'étais ailleurs » Expliqua la jeune femme en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. « J'enfile mes chaussures et on peut y aller. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se détourner pour prendre ses escarpins, les bras puissants de Ronon l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent contre lui. La jeune femme éclata de rire en passant ses bras autour du cou du guerrier.

« Tu es très belle » Souffla-t-il.

Il était rare de voir Amélia habillée de cette façon. Pour l'occasion elle avait troqué son uniforme ou ses pantalons noirs contre une robe longue bordeaux on ne peut plus terrienne. Même si cela lui rappelait presque douloureusement qu'elle n'était pas du même monde que lui il la trouvait sublime.

« Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes » Sourit-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui dans le but d'enfiler ses chaussures à nouveau Ronon la retint. Il sortit le petit sachet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Wow, un cadeau ? » Surprise, elle prit le petit sac et sourit à Ronon.

« Je voulais te surprendre alors j'ai demandé quelque conseils à Teyla. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas été souvent là ses derniers temps. »

Amélia haussa les épaules, comprenant parfaitement les raisons de ses absences répétées au cours des deux dernières semaines.

« Les Wraith ont été plutôt… actif alors c'est normal »

Ronon hocha la tête avant de désigner son cadeau qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa main, refusant que leur soirée soit gâchée à cause de leurs ennemis.

« Tu vas l'ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Amélia sourit en rabattant le cache avant de secouer le paquet dans sa main pour en sortir le contenu. Un anneau en argent, trop petit pour ses doigts, glissa dans sa paume sous son regard émerveillé.

« Ronon, c'est magnifique. » Souffla-t-elle en observant les gravures en satédien inscrites dessus.

« J'ignore ce que tu sais exactement sur ma culture mais sur Satéda, quand un homme choisi une femme pour compagne il lui forge un anneau qui symbolise son désir de se lier avec elle. » Expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Prenant son visage entre ses mains il se pencha et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme avant de murmurer. « Amélia je t'ai choisi. »

« Ronon, je… » Souffla-t-elle, combattant le sanglot qui entravaient sa gorge. Lentement elle posa sa main sur la joue du satédien. « Je serais fière d'être ta compagne »

Dans un soupire Ronon déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de la jeune femme, laissant retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à forger l'anneau sous les conseils de Teyla. Il voulait qu'il soit parfait pour elle mais n'avait aucune certitude sur sa réponse. Il craignait d'aller trop vite pour elle mais de toute évidence, pour son bonheur, ce n'était pas le cas. Après quelques instants il mit fin à leur étreinte et saisi la main de la jeune terrienne.

« Viens avec moi » Il l'emmena vers le canapé et la fit s'asseoir par terre. « Ou est ta brosse à cheveux ? »

« Dans la salle de bain » Répondit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'interrogation.

Le satédien se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau et prit la brosse sur le lavabo et le miroir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, Amélia installée entre ses jambes. Il commença à brosser délicatement la longue chevelure brune de la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts, intriguée par les inscriptions gravées dessus.

« Qu'est ce que ca signifie ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détourner son regard de la bague. « Les inscriptions, qu'est ce qu'elles veulent dire ? »

« Que mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent. Que je suis tien et que…»

« Je suis tienne. » Finit-t-elle dans un murmure en tournant légèrement la tête vers Ronon pour le voir acquiescer.

Séparant une fine mèche du reste des cheveux, il se pencha en avant et tendit la main pour qu'elle y dépose l'anneau. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle se sépara du symbole de leur amour.

Ronon torsada la mèche de cheveux choisi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse y faire glisser l'anneau et tressa la longueur avant de la nouer à l'extrémité pour qu'il tienne. Une fois fait il tendit le miroir à Amélia. En voyant son image s'y refléter la jeune femme ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir à nouveau ouvrir son cœur mais Ronon avait changé son destin. Leur union n'avait rien à voir avec les coutumes terriennes, l'église et la longue robe, elle était un signe d'appartenance et un gage d'amour qui allait bien au delà de la futilité qu'elle avait connu.

Doucement le satédien glissa sur le sol à coté d'elle et essuya tendrement la joue de la jeune femme. Amélia ferma un instant les yeux et se cajola dans la grande paume chaude de son compagnon avant de recouvrir ses yeux sur lui en lui souriant.

« Merci Ronon. »

Le guerrier se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune terrienne. Leur baiser, d'abord doux et chaste, se mua rapidement en une étreinte plus passionnée. Leurs langues s'entraînèrent dans un tourbillon de plaisir alors que leurs mains impatientes se pressaient aux limites de leur intimité, oubliant leur dîner pour savourer le début de leur nouvelle vi


End file.
